


It's About Time

by WarAgainstReality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarAgainstReality/pseuds/WarAgainstReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all this time, Castiel and Dean Winchester are about to tie the knot. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About Time

The room was silent. It could have been packed past fire capacity or completely empty. He didn't notice. Dean only had eyes for the angel standing in front of him. The rest of the world could be damned. It was his one day off in decades. 

"Hello, Dean," Castiel's eyes squinted as he gave a rare full smile. "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready," Dean chuckled. "Well, that's not really tr- you know what I mean!"

"There is no need to be so nervous. I am here," Castiel put a hand on his shoulder. "We will do this together like we do everything else."

Dean met the angel's eyes and gently laid his hand over Castiel's on his shoulder. They didn't speak or look away from each other. The moment was forever and no time at all.

"Yes, together," Sam interrupted with a clearly fake cough. "Are you guys ready to start? The sooner it's over, the sooner the rest starts."

"Let's do it," Dean grinned at his brother and then turned to Cas. "You ready to be a Winchester?"

"Yes, I believe so," Castiel answered with a serious look on his face. "I suppose I truly was born ready."

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to honor the union of two people before family, friends, and God himself." Sam paused for a moment as Chuck jumped to his feet and gave his approval. "Marriage is a sacred union that binds two people in love, eternal faithfulness, and honor that cannot be broken in life... Although many of us tend to die on a regular basis that isn't a loophole."

Sam and the audience chuckled and eyed Cas and Dean with amusement. Cas and Dean merely gripped onto each other tighter as if some unseen force would come and tear them away from each other.

"The two of them are proof of how patient love can be. We've all watched them fall for each other over the years," he continued with a small smile. "It was clear just what was happening but it took almost losing each other forever and another near miss apocalypse for them to admit their love. Before we continue, are there any objections to this union?"

A figure shifted in their seat before a sharp elbow came down on his shoulder and forced him back into his seat, "Sit down, Crowley. It was a MoC-induced bromance with benefits that he denies ever happened."

A few giggles erupted from nearby as Crowley merely shrugged and shifted to put his feet on the pew in front of him. Sam chuckled before picking up where he left off, "Now that that's settled, let's move on. The couple has decided to write their own vows due to the uniqueness of this union. Are you two ready?"

Cas nodded steadily and turned back to meet Dean's eyes,"I have been falling for you, both figuratively and literally, since the moment I raised you from perdition. I was touched by your beautiful soul and the sheer modesty and self sacrifice hidden beneath your facade. You made me enraptured by humanity. You taught me that we all have a choice and I chose to follow my heart both then and now. Free will allows us to choose our own path. I am glad that I decided to embrace that and join you all those years ago, and I am pleased to continue this journey with you until the very end."

Cas slid the ring onto Dean's finger and then Dean began, "I've spent most of my life sure that I would never have this; I could never settle down. This life is too dangerous. Somehow I managed to luck out and fall for someone who's pretty much indestructible. We've always had that 'profound bond' and it took me awhile to understand what it meant. I can be a little slow sometimes. You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met. One second you're a badass warrior willing to turn on your own people to protect humanity and the next you're the guy taking care of some random sick kid on the street. We've earned the right to be happy after all we've suffered and I can't wait to collect for the rest of our, possibly many, lives."

Dean slid the ring on Cas' finger then they turned back to Sam,"Do you, Castiel angel of the Lord, take my brother to have and to hold, to honor in health, sickness, and constant state of movie, show, and classic rock references until death do you permanently part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Dean Winchester, take Cas to have and to hold, to honor in health, sickness, and mojo-less induced humanity until death do you permanently part?"

"I do."

"With the power bestowed on me by the state of Kansas, and Chuck, I now pronounce you eternal partners in life. You may now kiss the groom... Whoever gets there first," Sam smiled.

There was a plethora of catcalling as Cas and Dean shared their first kiss as a married couple. There was some clapping and the crowd stood to their feet. Cas and Dean grabbed hands and dashed out to where the Impala was waiting.

"No reception," Crowley scoffed. "How cheap. This is all they can manage on credit card theft?"

"Oh shut it," Jody growled. "They're not the type to like the fanfare. And you, back away from me. I haven't forgotten last time."

"Where are you headed?" Garth asked as he passed Dean the keys.

"New hunt. Sounds like a vamp nest down in Washington state again," Dean chuckled. "All those vampire obsessed freaks give them a good feeding ground I guess."

"Eat it, Twilight?" Cas questioned from the passenger seat.

Dean just grinned and nodded, "I've taught you well. Sammy! Get your ass out here or we're leaving you behind."

"You're taking Sam on your honeymoon?" Garth looked confused. "Man, that's messed up."

"There is no honeymoon," Cas turned to him suddenly. "We decided to omit it and simply start our new life. Although we will now be getting two rooms instead of one."

Sam slid into the backseat and instantly removed his tie. He met Dean's eyes in the mirror and smiled to himself. It was about time one of them got this. Dean deserved it after all he had sacrificed in the name of raising him and saving the world.

"Business as usual," Dean smiled as he cranked the ACDC up, hit the gas, and started down the road.

It was the beginning of a new and happier life. Cas would stay with him and they would hunt down the things that went bump in the night with Sam by their sides. It was the best ending either of them could imagine.

"Welcome to the family," Sam clapped Cas on the shoulder as they hit the highway. "Congrats. Now you're really stuck with us."


End file.
